


Paper Planes

by NataliaWhite92



Series: Tumblr Bloops [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger guns, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Lena shows Kara a new song and Kara becomes obsessed





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Actual conversation with my friend:
> 
> Me: How ridiculous would it be to write a fic just because I do dorky dance moves to a song and I can totally see Kara doing it as well?
> 
> Her: not ridiculous at all! Do it!
> 
> And so this was born :)
> 
> Song title and inspiration from MIA’s Paper Planes.

Lena doesn’t regret much in her life. There are moments that she might change if she had the chance but at the end of each day she lives firmly in the camp that everything happens for a reason. If she changed one thing would she be happier or would it be that one change that snowballed into her not moving to National City? Not changing L-Corp to be a force for good. Not meeting Kara. No she doesn’t believe in regrets. Until she shows Kara a song and her whole lifes goes off the rails. 

It was a normal Tuesday morning. Lena was in their home gym doing cardio to jump start her day, a routine she took up after Kara had moved in and not just because she was now comparing herself to an actual goddess but also because she loved Kara’s reaction when she happened upon her sweating and cursing any for of exercise that wasn’t yoga. The first time Kara had walked into the gym still rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning only for her open mouth to widen further Lena knew she would be continuing. Though it was rare that she finished a workout these days, Kara never was a patient person and seemed to take great pleasure in disrupting her only to make her heart race in other ways. Sometimes she will sit down in a patch of sunlight and just watch Lena. And if Lena puts a little extra swish in her hips that’s neither here nor there. 

She’s half an hour in when Kara greets her with a soft kiss to the cheek, floating near the treadmill to reach Lena’s face and almost sending her to the ground in surprise. 

She pulls out one of her headphones and smirks at her girlfriend who is very obviously staring at her legs which stumbled a little before regaining their stride. 

“One of these times you are going to send me straight into a wall,” she huffs, a little out of breath but not nearly as much as she had been a couple months back when she started. She’s made good progress and Kara’s constant appreciation is motivation enough to get through a workout. 

“Psh, I would catch you before you even left the treadmill. Super reflexes,” Kara says smiling, now doing a sort of running man impressing in the air. 

Lena laughs and turns the machine lower for her cool down. She grabs the towel hanging on the armrests and dabs at her chest and face. 

Kara’s eyes trace the bead of sweat that makes its way down between her sports bra clad breasts and she smirks at Kara’s darkening eyes. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love starting my day finding you in here?” Kara asks, eyes finally meeting her face in a dazed look that’s too adorable for Lena not to pull towards her and kiss. She tastes the salt on her lips as Kara’s mouth meets hers. Sliding a little in the sweat as Kara deepens the kiss and pulls Lena up into her arms. 

“I do believe you have made your opinion known,” Lena kisses into her mouth. She tastes the smile and toothpaste as Kara’s tongue enters her mouth, her breathing starting to shallow as it had when she was running. 

She pushes back a little on Kara’s shoulders, giggling when Kara searches for her mouth. She kisses the crinkle that appears between her eyes and watches Kara blink her eyes back open in a lazy smile. 

“Darling, you’re going to need to put me down so I can stretch out and take a shower. I’ve got a meeting in an hour.”

“Need any help stretching?” She tries to wiggle her eyebrows but ends up blinking and Lena laughs again. She really has fallen in love with the goofiest, sweetest woman. 

“Your help will surely make me late,” she gently chided, feet touching down softly and Kara reluctantly letting her go. 

“Fiiiiiine,” Kara whines. 

Lena starts working through some of the easier poses, feeling the pull of a good workout and the soreness that will probably set in by the next morning. 

Kara floats on her stomach, arms lazily making swimming motions that make Lena smile as she bends at the waist to move into downward dog. 

The music that had been playing on her iPod comes on over the speakers as Kara plugs it into the aux cord in the wall. Lena’s workout playlist is a mix of heavy bass songs she found during the stress of college, late 90s and early 2000s artists who kick her ass into gear when she’s sure she can’t move another step forward. VIC’s Beast tails off and she hears the opening chords of Paper Planes begin as she comes back to standing, head rolling in a circle to finish off her stretches to the sound of the bop. 

She closes her eyes to center herself just as the chorus comes on. Her eyes widen as she sees her girlfriend, her ridiculous still floating now upside down girlfriend dancing in mid air, blissed out expression on her face. 

“All I wanna do is…” 

Finger guns blasting. 

“And I,” 

Whole arm cocking her finger guns and finishing with her hand opening in a wiggling explosion at the cash register ching. 

“And take your money.” 

She bursts out laughing, bending again at her middle as she struggles to catch her breath. Tears are pouring down her face when she stands up, wiping them away and still laughing. 

“Kara! What in the world are you doing??” 

“Lena this song is so fun! Why haven’t you showed it to me before??” Kara asks touching down beside Lena and pulling her into an improvised dance session. Lena knows she should be heading to shower. She really can’t be late to this meeting but she can’t even be mad at herself as Kara twirls them around the room. 

___________________________________________

She makes it to her meeting just in time, smiling as Jess does last minute prep with her. As she moves toward the conference room she schools her face and converts smoothly into business mode. 

Four hours later she is exhausted but victorious, the meeting going exactly as she had desired. She relishes the finer points before opening her office door and being met with a dancing Kara Danvers, headphones in her ears and spinning around to what she suspects is the MIA song from earlier if her moves are any indication.

Kara stops when she sees her, and then shoots her with her finger guns once more before pulling the buds out of ears and sweeping Lena up in a hug. 

“How did it go?” She asks after kissing her in greeting. 

“As if you couldn’t hear, though you seem so taken with that song maybe you weren’t listening for once.” 

“It’s a good song Lena!” Kara protest, pout forming on her face. 

“It is. Though you’re a little late to the party. I believe it’s been out for some years now.” 

“Lots of time to make up for then!” Kara says around a smile. The same smile that Lena will never tire of seeing. Kara has a lot of smiles, she’s noticed. But this one is reserved for her alone. And puppies. She can share though. 

If she’s on the same level as puppies she must be doing something right.   
___________________________________________

Lena’s enjoyment of Kara’s antics last a week and about 200 renditions of the song. The morning she wakes up from a dream where nefarious looking bandits are chasing after her on paper airplanes she’s had enough. 

All her efforts to find help are thoroughly thwarted. 

J’onn refuses to wipe Kara’s mind, though he looks pained about his decision. Lena remembers a passing comment by one of the Danvers sisters about Kryptonians being impervious to psychic abilities and pats J’onn’s shoulder in camaraderie as she leaves. 

Alex bursts out laughing at Lena’s dilemma. When she gathers herself enough to look at the CEO standing impatiently in the doorway of Alex’s office she starts back up again at the glare on Lena’s face. 

Lena turns on her heel and stalks away. She raises her middle finger over her shoulder not bothering to turn around as Alex calls after her. 

“Consider yourself lucky to have missed her Bye Bye Bye phase!” Alex yells at her retreating back. 

Lena shudders at the thought. 

Winn suggests contacting the artist and offering incentive for them to make a statement about being anti-potstickers in an effort to affront Kara enough to get her to stop listening. 

Lena considers it for all of a minute before the image of Kara’s falling face breaks her resolve. She has her limits, Luthor name notwithstanding. 

Sam, like Alex, finds the whole thing far too funny to be at all helpful. 

“She doesn’t even do the finger guns right Samantha! She curls her pointer finger when she shoots! Her thumb still straight up in the air like a stubborn hitchhiker trying to bum a ride!” 

She leaves Sam in her own office, snorting and crying, mumbling about how she hopes Alex has some sort of equally annoying tendency that she soon shows. 

Lena tries calming breaths but they start to follow the rhythm of that damn song and she almost screams. 

___________________________________________

When she gets home she hears it playing again and officially reaches her capacity of tolerance. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers I cannot listen to that song one more time!” She yells slamming her finger down on the pause button. 

Kara is mid fire and she squeezes her finger once more, smiling bashfully at Lena. 

Lena falls to the floor, crumbling at how she can’t even be mad when Kara’s in front of her. Probably still smiling. 

She hears her girlfriend kneel down in front of her, feeling her eyes watching as Lena’s shoulders shake with repressed laughter, her head in her hands. 

“Lena…”

“How did I manage to fall in love with such a dork?” She sighs exasperatedly, shaking her head back and forth. 

Silence. 

She peeks out confused. Only upon replaying her last statement does she realize what just snuck out of her mouth. 

Kara is staring at her gobsmacked, eyes wide and looking suspiciously wet. 

“You love me?” She whispers. 

Lena sobers immediately. She places her palms on either side of Kara’s face, holding her gently. Her world in the palm of her hands. 

“How could I not?” She says back, equally as soft. 

Kara blinks, one tear falling down her cheek before her whole face lights up in a smile Lena had never seen before. It was her smile but somehow impossibly fuller. 

Before she even consciously decides to she’s in Kara’s lap, her enthusiasm knocking down the most powerful being on Earth. She kisses her, lips brought together not very softly to begin with but quickly escalating to a full fledged battle. 

It’s Kara this time who pulls away first. Lena making a noise of displeasure at the now missing contact. 

“I love you too,” Kara says, sure and strong. Lena knew, Kara shows her in a million little ways everyday. But to hear it from her mouth. She kisses her once more before cuddling down into her prone body, head tucked in her hero’s neck. 

“If you want me to stop listening to that song I will,” Kara says one hand stroking Lena’s hair, the other wrapped around her middle pulling her as close as possible. 

“How about we compromise?” 

Kara hums to show she’s listening. 

“Two times a day and you let me show you how to actually do finger guns.” 

Kara’s laughter envelopes her, her whole body shaking underneath Lena. She nuzzles closer and decides she might be lenient on the second point. Sharing that song with Kara might be the cause of her eventual insanity but Lena Luthor doesn’t believe in regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks spicycheese for always encouraging my crack fics!
> 
> Hope you are all having a wonderful day and enjoyed my little bit of fluff :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Nataliawhite92


End file.
